Work Best for Me
by lunaryu
Summary: Kuro always knows that Aotabo's cheesy words and scenarios won't work for enticing women because of his scary look, but oh how surprised he is when he realizes that they work just fine for him. Aotabo/Kurotabo CRACK!


**Work Best for Me**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **T (for language)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Aotabo/Kurotabo

**Summary: **_Kuro always knows that Aotabo's cheesy words and scenarios won't work for enticing women because of his scary look, but oh how surprised he is when he realizes that they work just damn fine for him._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei. Luna only plays with the characters<strong>

**Warning: **_**CRACK**__ (seriously this is born because I want to write something funny XD), __**hints of male x male**__ (Ao/Kuro—you read that right. I know it's weird, but damn, this had been on my mind since I heard their mini drama XDD), __**language**__, __**oOC-ness**__, etc…_

**A/N: **I know… this is probably weird and totally crack, but it's not baseless, see. It's their character CD fault! I make this like the follow up of the mini-drama in the Nuramago 2nd Character CD—Aotabo and Kurotabo, track 4. And I picture Aotabo as his _seiyuu_.

* * *

><p><strong>Work Best for Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aah, damn it! Wait up, <em>Neechan <em>(1)!" Aotabo was wailing as the twentieth girl he had approached tonight had run away again before he even had any chance to greet her.

Poor guy.

Ao didn't want to give up yet apparently, because the silvery white haired youkai just perked up from depression once again when a pretty blond walked passing him, and then he proceeded to repeat the disaster all over again.

Kurotabo was sighing in his seat inside the _Bakeneko_ store. The long-dark haired, jet-black eyed _youkai_ felt sorry for his friend… partner. As the fellow of Nura Gumi Assault Officers, he really had to feel for the big guy.

Kuro had even tried to help Ao once with his technique, but his way of practicing with words and scenarios was just wrong! He even made Kurotabo play the woman's part and he really didn't want to remember those embarrassing moments, damn it!*

If the girls were scared of his face and his frightening feature, no matter how much he practiced his words and scenarios, they wouldn't work! Aotabo's appearance was just too… _wild_ for women!

"Hah… and he doesn't want to give up apparently," Kurotabo sighed again, shaking his head in exasperation. He didn't know how to convince his friend to just suck it up. Ao was too stubborn like that all the times and he didn't like to admit defeat. At. All.

"Jeez, wait up, Neechan!" Aotabo was still trying his best to approach women no matter how many times he was rejected with those women running away from him, screaming in horror.

Kurotabo just couldn't watch anymore and proceeded to give up waiting for him entirely. He pulled up his bamboo hat in place and then moved away, having done patrolling for the night. What he wanted to do now was to go home and rest.

Aotabo didn't seem to notice as Kurotabo went away at first, but then he looked up from where he was trying to talk to another woman, and saw Kuro's back leaving the red-light district. He was about to call out to him when he saw some _youkais_ tail Kurotabo from behind.

"His friends?" Ao thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Nah… Kuro would have told me if he had made some new friends." He shrugged and then left his target (woman) to follow Kurotabo as well.

After all, Kuro was Ao's partner. What kind of partner would let his friend go home alone after they were done patrolling together, right?

Kurotabo actually realized that he was being followed by some _youkais_, but he didn't really give a damn because they had weak _youki_ (2). If they tried to pick a fight, at least Kuro had to lead those _youkais_ to a more secluded place, so they wouldn't cause troubles for humans around them.

As Kuro had expected; those _youkais_ began to show their presences more as he went inside an alley between the buildings. And then, he stopped and turned around to look at those guys in annoyance.

"Please… you guys are 100 years too early to think that you can corner me just because you win in number," he said coolly before those guys began to attack him without stating their names and family.

Kuro was surprised as he slashed those weak _youkais_ with his secret weapons. He didn't feel like he had torn their fleshes at all. Something was amiss with them. They seemed not having a 'real' body to tear apart.

Those _youkais_ then even started multiplying in numbers although Kuro kept slashing and killing them. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked in wonder as he slashed another opponent.

Now, Kuro had to back off a little to assess his situation, but the amount of those _youkais_ now made it difficult to do so. After all, while they were all different in shapes and powers, they smelled almost the same.

Kuro then realized what it was as he looked into those _youkais'_ eyes. There was no fighting intent at all. Then, they were just being controlled!

As Kuro realized that, he tried to find the 'master' of those puppets _youkai_, but he didn't have a chance as those supposedly weak _youkais_ grabbed at him, restraining his movement and sealing his weapons.

"Oh, crap!" Kurotabo instantly realized that he was in trouble when he couldn't move. And he felt the killing intent right then, just right in front of him and he could only shut his eyes close, preparing himself for the searing pain that was surely going to come.

However, some moments passed and Kuro didn't feel a damn thing. "Eh?" he opened his eyes slowly and could only widen them in total shock when he saw a big wide back under the blue robe in front of his eyes.

"Jeez… you're too careless sometimes. I just can't let you be by yourself, huh, Kuro?" Aotabo's amused grin greeted him after the owner of that wide back turned slightly while his hands were holding the sharp weapon the 'puppet master' had drawn to slash Kuro earlier.

Kuro's heart skipped a beat as he saw the confident look Aotabo was giving him before the bigger man proceeded to destroy the 'puppet master', and in result destroyed all the puppets as well, freeing Kurotabo from the restraint.

Kurotabo collapsed because he wasn't prepared with the sudden pull of gravity. But, before he hit the ground, Aotabo had held him on his waist with his big muscular arm. "Oops, that was close. You okay, Kuro?" Ao even made him stand straight as he bowed down slightly to look at Kuro's expression.

Kurotabo was speechless as he felt the strangest feeling ever fluttering in his mind and heart.

"Kuro?" Aotabo looked at him inquiringly and Kurotabo looked up at his 'friend' with slightly flushed face. "Eh?" Aotabo was taken aback seeing that."W-what's with that look?" he asked warily.

"It's…," Kurotabo then flushed even deeper as he realized what it was. "It's nothing!" he shouted in panicky before he turned away from Aotabo, but he couldn't run away because ahead of him was a dead end.

_T-this is…!_—Kuro covered his mouth, totally in shock, his heart beat faster and harder and there was that flip-flop-thingy feeling doing strange things to his stomach. He couldn't be reacting this way because of Ao's slightly cool stunt just then… right?

"Ah? What's with that attitude? I just saved you!" Aotabo was fuming now because he thought Kuro was ungrateful.

The black haired youkai was probably mad because he thought Ao had unnecessarily stepped up and helped him. Though, it was clear that Kuro was in trouble just then. He could be stubborn like that sometimes.

"It isn't that!" Kuro responded quickly. "I… thank you for the help, but it isn't about that…" he continued, still not facing Ao and it confused the degenerate priest a little.

"Ah? You sure you're okay?" Ao then scratched his head in confusion. What happened to his partner?

_What should I do…?_—Kurotabo then turned slightly to look at Ao and his face heated again. It was _indeed_ _that_ apparently. He was moved by Aotabo's one of scenarios!

"Jeez… how come it turns like this…?" Kuro covered his flaming face, really embarrassed while Aotabo just looked at him with total puzzlement.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Kuro," Ao said, sighing in vexation.

"Good then. It's better if you don't… ever," Kuro commented slowly as he turned to Aotabo, still with slightly flustered look, but considerably calmer. "Let's just go home. I'm tired," he said then, starting to walk ahead, leaving Aotabo.

"Ah, hey! Wait up, Kuro!" Aotabo shouted and Kurotabo stopped to look back at him.

"Jeez, hurry, Ao!" he said, slightly exasperated now despite his embarrassment.

"Oh?" Aotabo's face brightened at that and he quickly caught up to Kuro with a happy smile plastered on his face.

"What's with that mood?" Kuro asked then, feeling rather disturbed because it was the first time Ao showed that expression today.

"Eh?" Ao looked at Kuro and smiled more. "It just feels so nice that I have you to wait for me for the entire night. You're the first and the only one who will do that for me," he grinned childishly and Kurotabo couldn't help blushing again hearing the unexpected heartfelt confession.

"W-what are you talking about? I know nothing about something like that!" Kurotabo denied hard and loudly, with face still in deep shade of red and he speeded his walk after that because his heartbeat wouldn't stop throbbing erratically.

"Ah? What's with that reaction?" Aotabo was perplexed. "Wait, Kuro! Why are you walking so fast? I said wait!"

Kurotabo knew well Aotabo's cheesy lines and scenarios wouldn't work to entice women because of his scary look, but apparently, surprisingly even, it worked best to entice him…

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>

*****Referring to the track of the mini drama in Chara CD 2.

**1)**_**Neechan**_**: **Sis, sister, one way to call a (stranger) woman in informal way, or to call older woman but still young enough, or to call an older sister (family).

**2)**_**Youki**_**: **youkai's spirit power.

**A/N: **A… awkward… T_T, but it plays okay in my head. I can picture Ao and Kuro's interaction being like this, Ao being totally clueless and Kuro overreacting XP. Ah, well… I hope you can enjoy this as a short reading, just to test that if this pairing works or not *LOL* Comments will be totally appreciated. XDD


End file.
